Painful Goddesses
by WolfWings-MoonNight
Summary: Ummm, Cants say is great but please just read the Prologue and then decide. It will have some Romance later on but the first few chapters will be about there past, Well please please read the Prologue is very short 364 words, Onagai. Ja Ne -
1. Prologue

PAINFUL GODDESSES

PROLOGUE

* * *

This story is about five girls all very different, but they hold a few things in common, those things are the moon, the night, the rain, and there tragic pasts.

HINATA: midnight blue hair, pupiless lavender eyes and porcelain skin, 12 years old.

AMU: Pink hair, golden eyes and lightly tanned skin, 12 years old.

SARA: White hair that reached her knees, navy blue eyes and skin so white and perfect, 12 years old.

KATARA: Dark brown hair, light blue eyes and nicely tanned, 12 years old.

KAGOME: Black hair, grey eyes and peach skin, 12 years old.

THAT'S GONNA BE THE ORDER THAT THERE PASTS WILL BE SHOWN.

This story is about them five, there destiny, there rivals and the five school hotties that each one is destined to be with.

Yet they didn't make a legend of them for nothing, after all, this entire story repeats itself every five hundred years.

But this one will be the last one ever, I wonder why? How can a story suddenly end when it started when human was created? How powerful must they be to be able to break the chain that has been there for thousands of years? This story will answer those questions for you.

* * *

**NOTE: I am taking the anime characters from: Naruto, Shugo Chara, Avatar: Last Airbeder, Inuyasha and +Anima with my own characters. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I DON'T CARE IF IS FLAMES OR ANYTHING IF YOU GOT ANY SUGGESTION I ACCEPT THOSE TOO, ALSO THE GUYS ARE GONNA BE: Sasuke, Ikuto, Keith, Zuko and Kouga. If you got any suggestions of who should end up with whom, I would gladly accept it. (Cuz I really need help.) But they will not end up with the ones that are in the same anime any other is fine.**

**THANK YOU I CAN'T UPLOAD SO FAST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME BUT I WILL DO MY BEST, HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

**TATA… Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Painful Goddesses**

**AUTHOR: Oh well here it goes wish me luck.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 Hinata Hyuga **

"Hello I am Hinata Hyuga, My family is a Martial Arts one they all know it and learn it since young.

I am the heiress but I am weaker than all of the rest of us, because I don't like hurting others and I prefer to read or draw.

My father hates me and prefers my younger sister for me, he thinks I am a failure, he insults me and annoys me to no end but being the shy girl I am I never say anything."

"Hinata(slap), you couldn't even beat your sister that's 5 years younger then you(kick), you ought to be ashamed of yourself(punch), a complete failure maybe that's why your mother died she couldn't stand the sight of you." My father said with hatred in his voice.

I was lying down in the floor after he beat me, I have gotten used to it but this time he crossed the line.

I got up and hit him so hard he actually fell down then I said.

"Don't you dare bring mother in to this; she has nothing to do with it so live her out of it."

I usually stutter a lot but this time I dint even stutter once that surprised me and my father. But then he glared at me and I knew that he was contemplating the thought of beating me up all over again.

I was scared, so I ran to my room and locked the door and then locked the windows I made sure no one would be able to get in.

When I lay down I started talking at loud to my self.

"I hate this life, since mom died dad has been so mean and he wants me to be perfect, I can't be perfect is just not possible."

That's When I remember the song I made up the other day, is called "Perfect"

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spend with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect._

When I finished the song I felt so peaceful and I just knew what to do, well actually I didn't have much of a choice the moment I leave my room my dad is going to take me to the dojo and make me train with him, but that will most likely end up in me getting beat up.

I packed a few important things and I put them under my bed, while I waited till the right time to leave, I remember what my mother told me before her death;

"_Take care of your sister, here are two lockets they are for you and her they each have a picture of me, with my lullaby."_

I grabbed mine and put it on, then I noticed that it was about 11:00 pm and everyone would be in bed so I, very quietly tip toed to my sisters room and left the locket in her bedside table, then I went back to my room.

It was midnight, and I was ready.

I climbed out the window and I looked up, the moon was so bright and beautiful, I saw it and I did some kind of hand signs and vein pop around my eyes suddenly everything seem so clear I could see so far away, through buildings and things.

"WOW this is creepy yet cool." I said before the moon seemed to call to me, for some reason I obeyed and followed.

* * *

**WELL THATS CHAPTER ONE HOPE IS UP TO IT, IT MIGHT TAKE ME SOMETIMES TO UPLOAD THE NEXT ONE PUT THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE INSPIRED I WILL BE.**

**REMEMBER IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS GIVE IT TO ME PLEASE.**

**IF YOU LIKE MY STORY I LOVE YOU AND IF YOU DONT I STILL LOVE YOU I THINK, JA NE ^-^ ! =)  
**


End file.
